The major purpose of the Outreach and Transportation Study is to determine whether there is a relationship between the provision of outreach and/or transportation services and the quantity and patterns of health care used by a group of Title XIX beneficiaries (specifically, Aid to Families with Dependent Children (AFDC) who are members of a prepaid group health care plan (specifically, Kaiser Foundation Health Plan). Eighteen hundred new AFDC families will be enrolled at four Kaiser Permanente Medical Care Program facilities. All new members will receive comprehensive health care coverage. Different mixes of supplementary services will be provided these families at three of the four facilities. One facility will offer outreach in the form of four Family Health Workers to these new low-income members. Transportation services will be offered at another Kaiser-Permanente Medical Care Prgram facility. The third facility will offer both outreach and transportation services. The fourth facility will offer no supplementary services. Utilization and patterns or types of utilization will be studied at each of the four facilities to ascertain the effect of providing outreach and transportation services. The quantity and patterns of health care utilized by Title XIX and other Kaiser Foundation Health Plan members will be compared. In addition, utilization rates for Title XIX members will be compared prior to their joining Kaiser Foundation Health Plan and after they have been members of the Health Plan. Finally, after the supplementary services have been terminated, data on health care utilization will continue to be collected to study the relationship of the termination of services and health care utilization.